


Odor

by Scipiod (Softgem)



Category: Guns N' Roses, Rock Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softgem/pseuds/Scipiod
Summary: 一个存档，很ooc





	Odor

 

他是块糟糕的毛巾，一块干透可以杀人致死的海绵，一颗已经烂透的杏核，就像这个世界，全部日子都烂得通透。你面前有人哭得像个傻逼——大概是他——你开始往声音里掺些苦味。Izzy在你面前神智不清，你让自己鄙夷的眼神成为他最后能清醒意识到的东西。  
  


去他妈的。你在他面前把东西全部摔在地上，好像你的生命需要把一切都粉碎。或者把你自己也粉碎，好一朵锋利尖刺刺向四面八方的玫瑰啊，泫然欲泣的金发和咄咄逼人的眼睛，你自己难道意识不到？Izzy难道也不？  
  


* * *

 

**要上台了！**   
  


Slash冲你喊叫，你尽全力喊回去说马上就好。大概是酒精（你甚至记不清之前有没有碰过），或者因为连续三十八个小时未眠，你头疼欲裂，疼到几乎没法喘气，脚下开始站立不稳。 **吃点东西会不会好一点？** 你跑到小吧台后面翻找，往嘴里随便塞了点什么，你没有注意。难耐的甜味充盈口腔，让感官灵敏五十倍，颅内痛到好像被子弹打穿。  
  


操，操，操！  
  


你冲向后台一边，开始呕吐。Slash在另外一边开始叫你全名，你艰难地站起身咳嗽，眼前出现无数斑点。我要瞎了，你想，真他妈见鬼，我站在这里干什么？我走向台前干什么？我还不如死掉，死得彻彻底底。  
  


* * *

 

演出结束之后所有人都松一口气，把之前提上去的全部在你肩上放下来。Izzy迅捷攀上cocaine，一上去就别想下来；而头痛迅速攀上你，甩都甩不掉。还是一场成功却留下无尽疲累的演出，一场能让远在爱达荷处警笛大作的破坏，全身上下包括吉他没有一处不被撕裂。  
  


这将是第四十五个小时不眠，你的头脑还在无比亢奋地空转，你需要睡一觉。你真的需要陷入一场昏睡，生活举着把枪逼着你好他妈让你休息。在把自己割成两半和睡眠之间你到底会选择哪一种，抑或你晚上根本不可能入眠？  
  


疲倦来了又走，你知道这是什么感觉吗？有的时候你能理解Izzy为什么要把自己包裹在令人作呕的茧里面。Izzy在破烂长沙发上伸展身体，而你根本无意打扰他，他脸上还带着嗨得正高时那种捉摸不透的表情， **他会不会看见你** ？  
  


好好想一想，Axl Rose，他看见你是什么颜色？他看见你是什么样子？

 

* * *

 

大概是蓝色，一切都变成蓝色。你是沉溺在海里的吗，或者他才是沉没在海里的？  
  


“Axl，”他唤你名字，你抬头看他，期望他清醒。而万幸他正清醒，这时候你意识到有情绪涌来，你感觉得到。你一直感觉得到他。他为什么要看着你？  
  


是他希望你能救他，还是他希望能够救你的是他？  
  


就是那时候一切都再次变得令人疲惫。在你垮掉之前Izzy就意识到你要垮掉，他赶在一切开始之前抓住你的手臂。他的骨骼坚硬地硌住你，不容置辩，不容挣脱。  
  


他看着你视线聚焦太久太长。  
  


* * *

 

你吮吸他的手指。  
  


你想摆脱的掌控仍然将你紧紧纠缠，你的灵魂率先堕入无比兴奋的虚空，你太清楚那种感觉是怎么样子：肮脏卑鄙到地狱却又高过天堂的诅咒。他搂住你的腰好探索得更深，向后仰去的脖颈喉结上下移动。他看你的眼神是如此无辜，你报复地阻碍他的动作，尽管很快变成脱力的哀鸣，所有语言都彻底打碎。 **不要说话** ，你凶狠地告诉他，至少如果忽略眼角的泪水看起来还算凶狠。这句话之后他反而开始保持沉默。你们触犯彼此每一处，直到喊出哭腔，不堪入眼的快感被具象化，四处喷薄。  
  


他在结束之后进入你怀里像一只大猫。  
  


 **你想要什么，Izzy** ？你问他，你想要什么？当然你没有问出口，因为眼前的人还在紧紧搂着你，你甚至不知道他还是不是醒着。他会回答什么呢？你会害怕听到他的回答吗？或者，他又希望你什么呢，希望你成为最初的亚当，把那些锋利的刺都卸下，冷静理智温顺地接纳他，把这一切糟糕世界全部甩在后面？  
  


也许他要的只是药和性而再无其他，而你从来不敢说自己了解过任何人。汗味和粘糊糊的腰际让你难受，你阖眼但睡不着。  
  


真他妈的，他什么时候才会从你身上离开？


End file.
